Minigame Demo
Minigame Demo is the first public demo released on November 18, 2018. The demo features 6 mini-games that are going to be in the full game, and 1 secret mini-game. Characters Mini-Game Characters * Freddy (voiced by Kimiko) * Bonnie (voiced by EthGoesBOOM) * Chica (voiced by Kimiko) * Foxy (voiced by Anne) * Golden Freddy (voiced by Kimiko) * Nightmare BB (voiced by HarveyB) * Funtime Freddy * Ballora * Funtime Foxy Cutscene Characters * William Afton (voiced by Platimun) * Henry (voiced by Anne) * Withered Freddy * Withered Bonnie * Withered Chica * Withered Foxy * Withered Golden Freddy * Circus Baby Mini-Games There are a total of 6 mini-games (7 if the secret mini-game is included) that are playable. Except for Nightmare BB's mini-game, all of the mini-games have their own secret lore cutscenes. * Freddy's mini-game * Bonnie's mini-game * Chica's Cupcake Catastrophe * Foxy's Matching Mania * Golden Freddy's Bullet Bonanza * Nightmare BB's mini-game * Sister Location mini-game (secret mini-game) Gameplay The player's goal is to beat all 6 mini-games and also find all the secrets. Every mini-game (except Nightmare BB's) has a secret cutscene that can only be triggered by specific actions. And once the player beats all the mini-game, a secret Sister Location mini-game will be unlocked. Cutscenes Badge of Completion After that, the main menu of Fredbear's Pizzeria Management's full game appears, similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator's main menu screen, but with Fredbear moving forth and back. Once the player clicks ENTER, a cutscene started to play. While the sound of raining and lightning is played, a building with a sign writing "Fazbear's Fright" appears on the black screen. A character (seemingly Henry) lights up his lighter, and burns the place down after saying "Goodbye, William. It was subtle." The title of the game appears again, before showing the words "End of demo".}} Trophies There are a total of 11 trophies to be unlocked. If the player logs into their Game Jolt account in the game, the player can unlock trophies and gain EXP on Game Jolt. The trophies are all rated as Bronze. * Assault and Battery: Get 100 points in Freddy's minigame! * It's Me: Complete Golden Freddy's Bullet Bonanza. * His suit...: Find the cutscene in Golden Freddy's minigame. * Yar har har!: Get 30 points in Foxy's minigame! * There's No Escape...: Get the cutscene in Foxy's minigame! * Let's EAT!: Get 100,000 points in Chica's minigame! * Created: Unlock the cutscene in Chica's minigame. * Rock on!: Miss less than 5 notes in Bonnie's minigame! * I Love Games: Complete Nightmare BB's minigame! * Are you proud?: Complete the secret Sister Location minigame. * Badge of Completion!: Complete all minigames and get all cutscenes. Team * AmiableGames: Main developers and leaders. ** TechnoG: Leader and sprite artist. ** Anne: Coder, voice actor, rendering and sprite artist. * HarveyB, EthGoesBOOM, Platimun and Kimiko: Voice actors. * GOOSEWORX: Composer. * DeJectedAxe: Rendering. * ThunderingStatic: Sprite artist. Gallery FPM.png|The logo of the demo. Fredbear's Pizzeria Management Trailer 1|A teaser trailer of the demo. Category:Games